Shippuden Drama Island
by Nisholastiko
Summary: Chriss y Jiraiya planean que 22 chicos compitan en la misma roñosa Isla de la generación anterior.
1. Los colgados

Hola! Este es mi primer crossover, es de naruto TDI, imagínense naruto, sakura, sasuke, karin y los otros en el reallity con el desagraciado de chriss y sin poder usar jutsus, aww, si que sufrirán. Ahí se explica todo, espero que les guste, aquí va XDD

* * *

**Capítulo Nº1****: Nuevos campistas**

-En un remoto lugar, en una isla de Muskoka….-Comenzó a explicar Jiraya- 22 Chicos de mi aldea y algunos que no fueron seleccionados por mi y un sujeto llamado Chriss McClean, para participar en un programa de televisión…..-

-¿Cómo?-interrumpio un tipo de peinado perfecto y sonrisa de comercial.- hablamos con los dibujantes y productores de cada serie y los trajimos aqui

-Ustedes ya conocen como es el reallity.-Volvió a hablar el anciano- 8 Semanas de tortura, La comida de Hatchet- aparece de la nada el chef sonriendo con un hacha- los malvaviscos, etc.

-Y mi amigo, el sabio de los sapos les robó el gatra con un jutsu creado por un dibujante despedido- dijo con su sínica sonrisa Chriss

-Chakra-corrigió el Sannin

-no podrán usar ninguna tecnica y sus armas serán robadas, así que serán 22 adolescentes normales. Aquí comienza…….Shippuden…….Drama……ISland!

Opening:

-Ok, no los presentaré, todos saben lo que pasa y todos se conocen- Dijo Chriss al ver llegar un barco con los 22 muchachos, en la misma roñosa isla donde estuvieron Heather, Cody, Bridgette y todos los otros campistas.

-¿Que no estabas muerta?- observó Sakura al ver a Kin

-Yo tampoco tengo idea, no me digas nada frentona- dijo amenazante

-Frentona…- repitió Ino riendose disimuladamente, pero paró ante la mirada asesina de Sakura- ay, así o más drama-murmuró la rubia.

-Ok, no me quiten la atención- dijo Chriss empujando a las tres- Así estarán los Equipos

Las Babosas poderosas, en honor a…..no recuerdo como dijo el viejo que se llamaba ella:

-Naruto

-Sakura

-Kiba

-Karin

-Lee

-Ino

-Konan

-Suigetsu

-Temari

-Neji

-Choji

El resto de ustedes pertenecerán a los sapos Hostiles:

-sasuke

-Gaara

-Hinata

-Shizune

-Shikamaru

-Sai

-Tenten

-Matsuri

-Shino

-Kin

-Tayuya

-¿Como funcionara esto? Eliminaciones, desafíos y también, ¿Cómo dormiremos?- Interrogó una Chica de anteojos y cabello rojo (OMG hice una rima ^^)

-Bueno, cada equipo tendrá dos cabañas. Una para chicos y una para chicas. El resto de las preguntas serán respondidas en su momento. Tienen 15 Minutos para dejar sus cosas- Terminó el Conductor-

* * *

-Soy una babosa poderosa- dijo sonriente una pelirosa entrando a la cabaña y dejando sus cosas en una cama, para proceder a sentarse en la misma.

-Lo de poderosa no estoy tan segura, pero siempre has sido babosa frente de marquesina- Comentó Ino mientras entraba y dejaba sus cosas en la cama de arriba de Sakura.

-No empieces Ino- Dijo Sakura propinandole una mirada asesina, Mientras que la rubia riéndose se subió a la cama de arriba de su litera

-Que ustedes hayan llegado primero no quiere decir que puedan elegir sus camas primero- Dijo desafiante Karin, mientras entraba

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres esta?- Dijo molesta Ino desde su cama.

-No, solo establecía un punto- respondió la atacante, con indiferencia.

Luego entró Temari las miro feo y dejo sus cosas en otra cama. Por último entro Konan, que había escuchado Todo. ¿Cómo no?, ¡sus voces se escuchaban por todo el campamento! Pero sólo se limitó a decir.

-Esto será duró.

* * *

En la cabaña de los chicos, todos tenían sus camas elegidas y estaban sentados hablando sobre la competencia.

-Creo que esto es algo que nos hará aprovechar nuestra juventud al máximo. Pero quiero decirles a todos ustedes mis formidables oponentes, que no tienen oportunidad contra mi, ya que gracias a Guy Sensei soy el mejor ninja de toda la aldea de la hoja- dijo muy seguro un chico de grandes cejas.

-Yo no le veo nada de interesante esto. Yo ni siquiera quería venir, pero el maestro Jiraya me obligó y ni siquiera me dejaron traer a Akamaru conmigo- Dijo molestó Kiba

-No pensé que diría esto alguna vez, pero Inuzuka Tiene razón, esto no tiene nada de bueno- Dijo Neji, dándole la razón a Kiba

-Oh, Vamos chicos, esto será genial, de verás, sólo debemos dar lo mejor e intentar que las chicas no se unan para eliminarnos.-dijo Optimista Naruto

-y mientras nos sirvan mucho puerco a la barbecue, todo estará bien- Dijo un gordi….un chico de huesos grandes.

Mientras Suigetsu escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza a todos los comentarios.

* * *

-¿Por qué rayos ese viejo imbécil tuvo que encerrarme con este montón de buenas para nada?- Dijo una indignada Tayuya

-por favor cálmate – dijo Hinata intentando bajarle la Ira- tal vez no sea tan malo

-Es cierto, no podemos hacer nada para volver. No fue nuestra decisión, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

-Eso no es 100% cierto. Nosotras no tuvimos elección pero tu si Shizune. Como faltaba una chica y tu sabes todo lo que Lady Tsunade hace, te ofreciste para entrar- Dijo TenTen con un aire de grandeza por ser la única que sabía todo eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Kage de la aldea de la hoja con esto?- preguntó Matsuri

-Jiraya le preguntó Primero antes de hacer todo esto- Respondió la interrogada

-¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso, Niña?- preguntó muy molesta Kin

-Fácil, lo escuche detrás de la pu…..Le pregunte a Lady Tsunade- Terminó nerviosa. Obviamente todas entendieron como realmente había sacado esa información.

* * *

-Maldita sea- Pensó el Uchiha- los únicos en los que puedo confiar son Karin y suigetsu y ambos están en el otro equipo- Estaba apoyado en la puerta, mientras los otros hablaban.

-Esto es una lata. Tener que pasar aquí 8 semanas compitiendo y levantándome temprano- Alegó Shikamaru.

-Nadie dice que llegarás a estar aquí todo el tiempo- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre eres muy directo, ¿eh Sai?- Dijo Shino mientras miraba como caminaba una cucaracha por el piso. Sai le devolvió una sonrisa, lo que provocó que este también sonriera, pero no se vio porque su boca estaba tapada por su abrigo

-¿8 semanas? ¿Entonces quien se quedará como kazekage? Preguntó Gaara para si mismo, pero al escuchar la pregunta, todos quedaron intrigados pensando en eso

…………………………...Cambio de escena…………………………………….

Se puede ver a Kankuro en el escritorio de Gaara con juguetes de madera. Uno de Temari con dientes montados y salidos para afuera. Uno de Gaara con los ojos saltones y uno de el mismo, en perfecto estado

-Kankuro, ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? Te dije que trabajes más y que no pierdas el tiempo- decía usando a la muñeca de temari- cállate gruñona cabeza de escoba-dijo usando su propio muñeco, que saco una mini marioneta y atacó a temari partiéndola en pedazos- Kankuro, Cuando Gruñona se vuelva a armar, estará furiosa- dijo usando a Gaara ojón.- Cállate cabeza te tomate- y usó la misma marioneta para partirlo en 4 partes.

* * *

-Campistas, se termino el tiempo, vengan para el primer desafío, luego de este podrán almorzar- se escuchó decir a Chriss por un altoparlante

Todos se reúnen en la playa, en donde se ven dos pilares unidos por otro en horizontal, formando una barra.

-genial, nos ejercitaremos-dijo lee

-no exactamente- dijo Chriss- todos deberán afirmarse con sus manos o sus pies de aquí, sin soltarse ni un segundo. Si se caen o so se sueltan están fuera y el que logre estar más tiempo, le dará la inmunidad a su equipo. Esta prueba, se llama ¡los colgados!

Todos estaban en posición y comenzó la competencia

-y cae uno- dijo Chriss cuando shikamaru se lanzó al agua- y otra- esta vez fue Matsuri, que no lo soportó

-Chriss, ¿Qué está permitido y que no?- pregunto Karin

-mmmm pues todo, dar patadas, puñetazos, etc.- Aclaró el conductor

-está bueno saberlo-dijo Ino y le dio una patada en la cara a Karin, otra en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara, hasta que la pelirroja cayó al agua

-auch, eso debió doler- dijo Chriss

-¿Sabes que es de nuestro equipo cierto?- dijo Sakura molesta

-¡Ups! Cierto- dijo Ino

Mientras, en otra parte de la barra

-bien cejotas, da todos los golpes al aire para botar a todos los del equipo contrario- dijo naruto

-entendido- Lee comenzó a dar patadas al aire y a golpear a todos, luego se soltó para afirmarse a la barra con sus pies y poder golpear con las manos. Logró votar a Kin, TenTen, Hinata, Sai, Gaara y Tayuya. Y de paso a Naruto y Suigetsu, que estaban a su lado.

-Cielos, solo quedan 4 sapos hostiles. De las babosas quedan 8- comentó Chriss

-¿8? – dijo Sakura interrogante.- sólo cayeron Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto, deberían ser 9

-Correcto, pero tu amigo de cejas grandes se soltó para usar los pies y al soltarse queda automáticamente descalificado. Lo siento viejo, estás fuera.-Dijo chriss

* * *

-Después de una hora de estar colgados, las babosas poderosas tienen a Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Ino y Temari- pero en ese momento, Ino cayó al agua gritando exageradamente- me retracto, solo tienen a Sakura, Kiba, Neji y Temari. Mientras los sapos hostiles tienen a Sasuke, Shizune y Shino.

-Vamos frentona, eres fuerte, hazlo por Sasuke- gritaba desde abajo Ino estrujando su cabello

-¡Cha! Ino, cierra esa gran boca tuya- gritaba la Pelirosa desde arriba

-y cae Shino, esto está muy peleado- dijo el animador entusiasmado.-Y cae la pelo de escoba-ante la mirada asesina de temari, se retractó rápidamente- perdón, Temari

………………..confesionario……………………………………………………………

-Si esa rubia tonta no me hubiera golpeado, yo seguiría ahí y le daría la victoria a mi equipo. Espero que perdamos para sacarla-dijo Karin

-Creo poder ganar, pero no quiero ganarle a Sasuke, tal vez si quedo segunda piense que soy fuerte, pero no tanto como para ganarle y eso puede agradarle- Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Sakura.

* * *

Solo quedaban en orden de izuierda a derecha y separados por 1 metro cada uno, Shizune, Sasuke, Neji y Sakura

-Sasuke y Neji están peleando, uno caerá- Observó Kiba desde la arena

-Vamos Sasuke, tú puedes- decía Ino

-Somos del equipo de Neji- Le hizo ver Kiba

-ay, que más da, Sakura es tan hombre que le gana a todos-dijo está sonriendo, con el Fin de hacer enojar a Sakura y que esta Sacara más fuerza, cosa que consiguió

-¡Cha! Ino-puerca, Una más y te juro que te mato-le grito Sakura apretando la barra con más fuerza.

-¿entienden el plan?- dijo Ino mirando a su equipo

-Me cuesta decirlo, pero es Ingenioso- respondió Karin

-Y caen ambos- gritó Chriss, al ver caer a Sasuke y Neji- esto será sólo entre Sakura y Shizune, duelo de Chicas

-podríamos lanzarle rocas a la pelirosa- comentó Kin- ¿alguien tiene buena puntería de aquí?

-Bueno, cómo moriste y obviamente no me conoces, no sabes que nunca fallo- Dijo Alardeando TenTen. Luego topo un par de piedras y se las lanzó a Sakura, haciéndola caer.

-¡Ganan las babosas¡- Gritó Chriss, pero ante la cara de asombro de todos, explicó- estaba prohibido usar piedras

-Tu no dijiste eso imbécil- argumentó Tayuya

-Lo olvide- Dijo con esa tonta sonrisa- Bueno, elijan a su peor perdedor, sapos y nos vemos en la fogata

………………….confesionario…………………………………………………………

-Shikamaru se dejó perder, pero el es muy útil, votaré por Kin- Dijo shizune

-Tayuya es muy odiosa y problemática- se quejó Shikamaru

-yo creo que Matsuri es muy débil. Fue la primera que perdió, ya que Shikamaru se rindió y parece no servir- dijo Sai sonriendo

* * *

-Ok, esta es la fogata, es el modo por el cual eliminaremos. Entregaré malvaviscos a todos lo que permanezcan y el que no recibe Uno puede amrcharse por el muelle de la vergüenza, lllegar al bote de los perdedores y largarse, sin poder volver…Jamás. El primer malvavisco es para…

Gaara, tengo otro aquí que es para Hinata, este para Sai, Sasuke, Shizune, TenTen, Shino, Shikamaru……..solo quedan dos malvaviscos, pero tres campistas. El próximo Malvavisco es para……Tayuya

Matsuri entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de la boca y Kin sonreía confiada

El último malvavisco es para

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Matsuri

-¿¡Que!? Porque ella y no yo, soy más fuerte- alegó Kin

-Nadie te conoce, lo siento-dijo Hinata, pero Kina la agarró del cuello, hasta que el chef llegó y la metió al bote.

-esto no acaba- gritó con camisa de fuerza- todos apestan

-Bueno campistas, esto ha sido todo

* * *

En la habitación de las babosas hombres, todos estaban durmiendo, pero una rubia entro corriendo y gritando y se metió a la cama de un Chico

-¿Ino?- preguntó Rock Lee

-¡¡¡Lee!!!- dijo y se metió a la de otro

-¿Ino?- preguntó otro

-¡Kiba!- y se salió de la cama. Luego entró otra chica por la puerta, miro a Ino y sacó un bate de béisbol

-me molestó que gritarás en la prueba, sabes- dijo Sakura terroríficamente y levantó el bate

-!


	2. Correr hasta ya no poder

Supuestamente era algo semanal pero siempre me da pereza seguir mis fics X_X. Ok, aquí va el segundo cap, espero no demorarme tanto con el tercero. Dejen reviews y me dicen que tal, Cya!! (Viva el plagio XDDD)

* * *

**Capítulo Nº2****: Correr hasta ya no poder**

-La última vez en Shippuden drama Island, los 22 nuevos campistas conocieron el lugar en donde se quedarían por las próximas semanas. Pudimos apreciar también, que no todos los campistas se llevaron bien. Lo que es excelente para el raiting. Y tuvimos a nuestra primera eliminada, Kin. Ella fue la primera en pisar el muelle de la vergüenza y en estrenar el bote de los perdedores. ¿Seguirán apestando los sapos hostiles? ¿Y quién será el próximo que camine por este muelle? Descúbrelo hoy en Shippuden…..Drama…Island!

Opening: -o-

Todos los campistas estaban en la cafetería, esperando el desayuno y mirando con asco lo que el chef servía. El único que comía gustoso, era Choji. Los campistas conversaban sobre estrategias y sobre quien podría ser eliminado de cada equipo si perdían. En eso, entra Chriss sonriendo, como siempre.

-Buenos días, campistas. Mientras disfrutan la comida, les daré un mensaje- Dijo el animador y se paró en medio del lugar

-¿Disfrutan?- dijo Karin mirando con asco la comida, mientras metía y sacaba la cuchara del plato.

-Cuando terminen con esto, los llevaré a su segundo desafío. Se trata de una carrera-

-Excelente, otra prueba para mostrar el máximo de mi juventud.- Decía entusiasta un muchacho de verde- en que consiste la carrera Chriss- preguntó ansioso

-Verán. Sólo deben dar vueltas alrededor de la isla sin parar. El último que quede en pie ganará y le dará la inmunidad a su equipo.

Al escuchar esto, una rubia escupió todo el juego que tenía en la boca directo a la cara de un moreno, Kiba.

-¿sólo eso?-preguntó la rubia- ¿cuanto crees que duraremos solo corriendo? La prueba no tiene ningún sentido de dificultad, simplemente resistencia, Lee nos dara la victoria en menos de lo que puedes decir Lee nos dará la victoria- Terminó exaltada Ino.

-Bueno, también tiene dificultad. Pueden usar lo que sea para sabotear a otros competidores.

-Excelente, quien es el más rápido del otro equipo- preguntó Sasuke a sus compañeros sapos

-Bueno, ese definitivamente es Lee, es el más rápido y el que tiene mejor resistencia, estamos perdidos frente a él, a no ser…..-Luego de decir eso, TenTen entendió a que se refería Sasuke con la pregunta. El Uchiha le paso una bolsita llena de un polvo y ella se paró hacía la mesa de los contrincantes.

-Lee, este aderezo le quitará el mal sabor a la comida del Chef.- dijo al acercarse y lo vertió sobre su plato.

-Muchas gracias TenTen, Tú si eres una persona en la que puedo confiar- dijo el de las cejas pobladas y comenzó a comer. Las palabras de Lee hicieron que a TenTen le diera remordimiento por abusar de su confianza.

-¿Qué pasa? Por que tienes esa cara niña- dijo Karin que logró percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba TenTen

-Nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y volvió acelerada a su puesto.

* * *

-Bueno campistas, las reglas ya las expliqué- dijo el anfitrión, mientras levantaba una pistola con balas de corcho y disparaba al aire- ¡Comiencen!- dijo mientras un ave caía del cielo, por causa de la bala de corcho- Oh, viejo, recibiremos quejas de los protectores de animales. ¡De nuevo!

Todos los campistas comenzaron a correr, excepto Shikamaru que comenzó hacia el otro lado, en busca de la sombra de un árbol, para poder dormir.

-No podrán ganarme, yo ganaré y así Sasuke las desechará a ustedes dos- decía una pelirroja que corría codo a codo con una rubia y con una pelirosa..

-Eso lo veremos cuatro ojos- dijo la rubia y pronto esta y la pelirosa se le adelantaron a la chica de las gafas, la cual las miró con odio

* * *

Todos estaban corriendo, algunos en peor estado que otros, hasta que el chef pasó con un plató de costillitas de cerdo, por el lado de cada uno de los campistas. Muchos de ellos suspiraron resignados de no poder probar algo así en semanas, pero uno de ellos, comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, siguiendo a las costillas, hasta llegar a la cocina

Al dejar las costillitas en la mesa y sentir la presencia de un tercero, el chef se volteó desafiante.

-¿quieres las costillas……..gordito?-

-¡¿Gordito?!- Choji no podía haber sido más ofendido, el chef le había dado en su punto débil- ¡No soy Gordo, soy de huesos anchos! Baika no jut…..-pero luego recordó que no podía pelear usando el chakra- Bien, será entre tu y yo chef, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo molesto pero desafiante a la vez.

-Me muero de ganas- contestó el chef, de la misma forma.

* * *

-Sasuke, eres un formidable oponente, pero no dejaré que tu talento natural le gane a mi trabajo duró, Guy-sensei siempre me dice que yo ten….-El ninja de las cejas pobladas no alcanzó a terminar, porqué cayó al piso, al parecer, sin ninguna posible razón. Esto hizo que a Sasuke se le dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Excelente, ya hizo efecto

Por otro lado, tres chicas iban corriendo a velocidades parejas. Estaban empapadas en sudor y eran las últimas de la competencia

-Guy-sansei siempre me dijo que debía mejorar mi resistencia en largos trayectos. Me arrepiento de o haberle hecho caso- Se lamentaba una muchacho en estado paupérrimo.

-Naruto….siempre dices que no te rinde y siempre trato de seguirte, pero esta vez….mi cuerpo ya no puede seguir- pensaba cabizbaja Hinata.

-Ya no puedo más- Dijo Matsuri, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso y respirando muy agitadamente.

-Vamos Matsuri, aún podemos seguir un poco más- decía Hinata corriendo hacía ella e intentando levantarla

-A quien engañamos, ya no soportamos más, es obvio que ninguna de nosotras puede seguir, es mejor que volvamos al campamento- Propuso la castaña. Las chicas respondieron afirmativamente con un movimiento de Cabeza

-Vamos bien frentona, los estamos pasando a todos, y aún no estamos tan cansadas.

-Deja de llamarme así, Ino- reprochaba la pelirosada.- y en cuanto a la carrera, tienes razón, estamos pasando a Shino- decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía que el domador de bichos se sentaba en un tronco.

-¿Lo ves? La moda si importa Shino. Esa ropa tan abrigada, que además es de color oscuro, lo que atrae el calor del sol, sumada al gran calor que tenemos hoy, da como resultado un infierno y ahora no puedes seguir- decía riéndose la rubia.

-Adiós Shino, te veo en el sauna-gritó la pelirosa

-Debes mejorar tus ofensas, frente de marquesina – le dijo Ino muy seria, a lo que Sakura respondió volteando la cabeza hacía el otro lado, en señal de estar ofendida.

El chico de cabellos blancos saco una botella de jugo y se sentó en un tronco cortado de árbol. Y comenzó a beber de la bombilla. Luego comenzó a mirar alrededor de donde se encontraba. Sintió una presencia detrás de si mismo y se volteó bruscamente. Era el egocéntrico conductor del Show que venía den nuevo con su sonrisa.

-Viejo, acabas de ser descalificado-ell chico que aun bebía de su botella, abrió los ojos más de lo que los tenía, en señal de asombro, el conductor comenzó a explicar- Verás, el máximo de tiempo que podías estar sin correr era de 10 segundos y con mi conversación llevamos 15 segundos

-Oye, eso no es justo, al hablarme me hiciste perder.

-si, si. De todas maneras hubieras estado más de 10 segundos sentado ahí.

-Mira como es arpía se acerca a mi Sasuke-comentaba la pelirosa.

-¿Tu Sasuke?-interrogaba la rubia con arrogancia- no me hagas empezar, Sakura.

-Sólo digo q debemos descalificarla de algún modo..-dijo pensativa la pelirosa.

-¡Ah!- la rubia ya había pensado en algo- cuando te de la señal, golpeas a Karin- Dijo aumentando sorprendentemente su velocidad y pasando a Karin, para luego lanzarse al cuello del Uchiha.

-Maldita rubia- Murmuraba para si misma la chica de las gafas, estando a unos paso de Sasuke e Ino.

-Pequeña ino puerca traidora- chillaba la pelirosa apretando los puños.- espera, ¡esa debe ser la señal!- Sakura golpeó con su puño, la palma de su mano izquierda y se echo a correr tras Karin, la que se dio vuelta al escuchar "SHANAROOO!". Luego de escuchar eso, cayó inconciente al piso.

-Oh, viejo, esto es genial para el Raiting- decía el animador del show, apareciendo de entre unos arbustos- No se cual de ustedes tres me brindara mas Raiting, pero solo se que mientras más Raiting me den más me pagan- luego se fue por el mismo arbusto por el que entro.

-Ah, y ya que estamos Sasuke- decía Ino sin soltarse aún de su cuello- Toma- y le lanzó unas flores en la cara, unos segundos después, este cayó al piso.

-que hiciste- dijo Sakura seriamente, pero asustada a la ves.

-Nada grave, son unas flores Shinobi con propiedades especiales, en este caso producen sueño. Ahora apresurémonos y sigamos corriendo, a ver si pasamos a algunos más.

--------------------------------Confesionario de Ino.------------------------------------------------

-Soy la mejor, yo logre abrazar a Sasuke, lo que ninguna de esas otras roba Sasukes pudo hacer, puntos para la rubia-decía con superioridad.

-Cha! Sal de ahí Ino y deja de ser una cobarde- decía Sakura dando puñetazos al confesionario

La cara de Ino sufrió un severo cambio, de extrema confianza a Pánico

* * *

-Temari- saludó el muchacho

-Gaara, me asustaste- dijo volteándose bruscamente la susodicha.- buscas a Matsuri, ¿cierto?- Dijo luego, sonriendo divertida.

-Si, de hecho- dijo este sonrojándose ligeramente- es que quería preguntarle algo

-No te preocupes, no preguntaré que cosa- dijo la Rubia sonriendo abiertamente- acabo de verla más atrás. Estaba con la de los chonguitos en la cabeza.

-Gracias, Temari- Dijo el muchacho y comenzó a correr por el mismo camino por donde apareció.

----------------------------Confesionario de Temari------------------------------------------------

-Se me hace hasta casi tierno ver a esos dos. Se gustan tanto y ni lo reconocen. Bueno, en cuanto a mi, la prueba la gano fácilmente-

-aquí voy-dijo la rubia a su amiga, la que respondió levantando el dedo pulgar. Ino se acercó hasta temari y cayó a sus pies, afirmando con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa chica loca?- le dijo la rubia de la arena, mientras trataba de soltar sus pies de la mano de su atacante.

-Ok, aquí voy- dijo la pelirosa detrás de un arbusto y se echo a correr, diciendo "CHAAAAAAA!". LA rubia de la arena, no pudo evitar verla, aunque no sirvió de mucho, y que segundos después, yacía en el suelo, noqueada por la Kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha.

-Bien sakura, sigue con esos puños, porque nos quedan muchos campistas del equipo contrario- al escuchar "equipo contrario" la pelirosa se frenó de golpe

-Ino, Karin es de nuestro equipo- dijo con cierta exaltación, la pelirosa.

-Bueno, eso fue un bonus- aclaró la rubia- ahora sigue corriendo, debemos ganarle a los sapos de nuevo.

Lugo de un rato de correr, lograron ver a otra pelirroja, que no era Karin, pero si era del equipo contrario.

-Ino, ahí esta Tayuya- dijo la muchacha de los ojos verdes.

-Bien, yo me lanzó por atrás y la golpeas.-dijo esto y salió corriendo, lanzándose por detrás de la kunoichi y afirmándose a ella.

-Que te pasa maldita zo#~ #€&%$· ")?!ª!"·$% &/¬ €#|

La rubia se bajó de la espalda de la pelirroja y abrió la boca de la impresión. LA pelirosa que venía corriendo también frenó y demostró de la misma forma lo impresionada que estaba por todas las cosas que Tayuya había gritado. Pronto, El anfitrión, Chris. Llegó hasta allí. Muy molesto.

-Viejo, eso está mal. Nos van a cancelar el programa. Bien "Cayuya", quedarás con penalización y esa penalización será ser descalificada. Recibiremos demandas, viejo, estamos n horario familiar.

La pelirroja, se molestó y pateó la rodilla de Chris, luego gritó un "quien los necesita" seguido de muchas malas palabras.

* * *

-Ya no puedo seguir- dijo una chica que llevaba una flor en la cabeza y se sentó en un tronco.

-eso nos deja a tres babosas, contra tres sapos.- decía el conductor apareciendo de la nada- uy, esos sapos deberían volver a su pantano, apestan.

* * *

-Sakura, ya no puedo seguir- decía una agotada Ino, cayendo de bruces.- No siento las piernas.

-Ino, vamos, levántate, no queda mucho- la animaba la pelirosa, que se percató de que la jonnin del equipo contrario aún venía corriendo y se acercaba.- o tal vez deberías quedarte ahí – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¡¡Shizune!!- llamó a la chica que se acercaba.

-Hola Sakura, ¿que pasa?- dijo acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Es Ino, se siente mal y no se que le pasa-decía falsamente preocupada.

-La luz….puedo verla- decía Ino fingiendo. Sólo alguien muy tonto creería esa patética actuación. A no ser, que fueran tan crédulos como Shizune.

-Yo me voy a seguir corriendo. Si algo pasa, por favor avísame Shizune.- está actuaba bastante más creíble que la rubia –a cualquiera que pase, lo detienes, ¿Ok?- dijo luego, susurrándole a la rubia en el oído la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a quejarse escandalosamente.

* * *

El rubio escondido tras un árbol, acechaba al chico de tez clara. Esperaba el momento apropiado para atacarlo y que este dejara de correr. Pronto se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él. Nervioso y sin voltearse, tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar. Lentamente se volteó grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo era su amiga pelirosa.

-Sakura, me asustaste- rió el rubio

-shhhhh- lo hizo callar la pelirosa poniendo su dedo en sus propios labios.- hay que hacer que deje de caminar, pero sin que se de cuenta.

-A, eso es fácil.- dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie y llamándolo- ¡Oye! ¡Sai! Ven, por aquí.

La pelirosa apretó el puño. Trato de calmarse, pero al descubrir que esto era imposible, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Cha! te dije que sin que se diera cuenta, Naruto, tarado- gritó enfurecida la pelirosa, mientras el rubio se quejaba y tocaba el chichón de su cabeza.

-Hola naruto, Sakura, ¿que pasa?- decía acercándose el que había sido llamado por el rubio.

-jajaja-rió nerviosa la pelirosa- ay, nada es que Naruto tiene problemas, a veces el volumen de su voz sube sin que el se de cuenta jajaja- dijo no muy confiada de lo que decía.

-pero claramente hoy que llamaba- dijo el chico, bastante confundido- porque me llamaría en voz baja

………………………………..Confesionario de Sakura…………………………….

-¿A veces el volumen de su voz sube? ¿Fui una de las más inteligentes y no se me ocurrió nada mejor a eso? La que tiene problemas eras tú Sakura- terminó, cruzándose de brazos la pelirosa

* * *

-Bueno, Sai -dijo el rubio. El semblante de la pelirosa se desfiguró de horror. Nada que el dijera podía ser bueno- Si tu te retiras de la carrera, nosotros dos también lo haremos

Eso ya era mucho. Si el rostro de la pelirosa expresaba pánico, ahora se debía usar una nueva palabra para calificar a ese rostro. Era una mezcla de Una inmensa Ira con Un tremendo asombro. Estaba preparándose para darle el golpe de su vida, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Chriss se acercaba.

-Ajá, otros haraganes que están chismorroneando. Ustedes tres quedan fuera.

-¡¿Qué?!- decía una asombrada Sakura.

-Bien, eso nos deja a Kiba y Neji

-¿Kiba y Neji aún siguen compitiendo?- pregunto exaltado el chico kyubi

-see. Viejo, ellos no se han detenido ni por un momento, pobres tipos.

* * *

*Música de fogata*

-esta es su segunda semana consecutiva, sapos. Recuerden, el que no reciba un malvavisco, puede caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subirse al bote de los perdedores y marcharse de una buena vez. Para no volver nunca. ¡Jamás!- dijo enfatizando el animador.- ahora les lanzaré sus malvaviscos….

Shizune

Sai

Gaara

Sasuke

TenTen

Shikamaru

Matsuri

Shino

-Sólo me queda un malvavisco en este plato y es para una de ustedes. Tayuya fue descalificada de la competencia y si sigue con ese comportamiento, no será la única en la que la descalifiquen. Mientras que Hinata a sido un asco en ambas pruebas

…………………………..confesionario de Gaara………………………………….

-Hinata y Matsuri han sido las peores campistas de nuestro equipo, pero no votaré por Matsuri

* * *

…………………..Confesionario de Shikamaru……………………………..

-aaah- da un profundo suspiro- esto es problemático. Neji me tiene amenazado para no eliminar a Hinata y Temari se molestará si saco a la chica que le gusta a su hermano. No hay más opción que esa loca de tayuya- decía desganado

* * *

-El último malvavisco es para…- en este momento de suspenso, Tayuya estaba cruzada de brazos seriamente, mientras Hinata, que era un atado de nervios, sudaba y cruzaba sus dedos. -…………Hinata

-¡Si!- decía la chica atrapando el malvavisco, mientras Tayuya intentaba reaccionar.

-Que #%$!& hicieron malditos %$¬&#- todos abrieron la boca de asombro, excepto Sai, que anotaba todo lo que pasaba en su libreta.

-Las expresiones groseras causan mucha impresión en las personas que no están desquiciadas-decía mientras escribía.

-perdieron las oportunidades de que alguno de ustedes ganara, este equipo se irá a la #%$!&- dijo y se fue pisando fuerte. Luego se devolvió, le quito el malvavisco a Hinata y se lo lanzó en la cara, provocando que cayera al suelo. Shizune fue a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Tayuya se iba y se subía al bote, levantando los dedos medios de cada mano- muéranse malditos #€¬&%$·" de #%$!&- y el bote se alejó.

……………………………..Confesionario de TenTen……………………………

-Tayuya estaba desquiciada y era una grosera, pero era una buena competidora. Tal vez tengamos problemas con los próximos desafíos gracias a eso.


	3. la Pirámide de Fruta

**Capítulo Nº3 ****: Pirámide de fruta**

-La semana pasada en Shippuden Drama Island…..Los equipos se sometieron a una carrera que no terminaba hasta que uno siguiera en pie. Sakura e Ino, hicieron una alianza, sacando de competición a todos los miembros del equipo contrario. TenTen abuso de la confianza de Lee, dándole unos polvos que le producían sueño, por orden de Sasuke. Jeje, bien pensado viejo. Al final, fueron los sapos los que perdieron DE NUEVO. Y al final, fue tayuya la que caminó por el muelle de la vergüenza. ¿Podrán los sapos cortar su mala racha? ¿Qué harán las tres enamoradas de Sasuke en su equipo contrario? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién será eliminado? Descúbrelo hoy en…..Shipppuden…..Drama……Island!

Opening: -o-

Era de mañana, y todos los campistas se encontraban en el lugar donde se realizaban las fogatas. Chris les estaba explicando su desafío. Todos estaban escuchando, excepto Choji, que comía papitas. Tenía cuatro paquetes vacíos en el piso.

-Bien campistas. Hoy deben preparar la pirámide de fruta más grande de la historia. Tres jueces especializados las calificaremos.

-¿Jueces calificados? – preguntó levantando una ceja la zor….Karin.

-Ok, somos yo, Jiraya y el chef- aclaró molesto el animador- bueno, hay dos cofres bajo el agua que contienen la misma cantidad de fruta. Deben sacarlo y luego buscar una llave por el bosque. Cuando tengan la llave y el cofre, deben abrirlo y seleccionar las mejores frutas y preparar una pirámide de base cuadrada, hecha solo de fruta. Puede llevar accesorios aleatorios, lo que sea. El equipo que prepare la mejor pirámide para el final del día, ganará la inmunidad. Ah, lo olvidaba. Deben escoger a un líder que coordine todo.

Mientras los campistas se levantaban, cada equipo se coordinaba.

-Yo quiero proponer a Shizune como la coordinadora del equipo- decía casi por debajo de la tierra y tartamudeando la Hyuga.

-Yo secundo ese voto- decía mas segura que antes, Matsuri.

-Entonces esta decidido, Shizune será la coordinadora- decía TenTen

-No estoy segura de esto, tal vez no lo haga bien- se excusaba la mayor de los que estaban ahí.

-Ay, que aburrido, es tan problemático cuando las mujeres no se deciden- decía Shikamaru, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Lo que Shikamaru trata de decir, es que dejes de ser modesta y que aceptes el cargo- decía TenTen

-No, lo que quise decir es lo que dije- al oírlo, TenTen le dio codazo en el estómago.

-Bien, entonces comencemos- dijo Shizune- Sasuke ira a buscar el cofre y cuando lo tenga, Sai ira a buscar la llave en el bosque. El resto, acomodará la fruta.

* * *

-Bien, quiero proponerme como líder- decía muy segura de si misma, una rubia, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Y por qué tú, Ino?- interrogaba Sakura levantando una ceja.

-No es por vanagloriarme…..bueno, tal vez un poco, pero creo ser buena con los arreglos y en general con el diseño, así que coordinare perfectamente el orden. O por lo menos mejor que la zorra de Karin.

-¿Porque a ella no la censuran?- interrogaba la llamada "Zorra"

-¿por qué eres tan tonta?- le respondió la pelirosa- hay muchas dudas en el mundo, lástima que no todos los misterios se puedan develar- dijo luego y chocó las palmas con Ino, a lo que Karin respondió cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza.

-Ok –comenzó la rubia- Lee, ve ya mismo a buscar el cofre. Lo más probable es que esté en la parte profunda y en los lugares mas difíciles de encontrar, guíate por eso.

-Entendido- dijo Lee y sin esperar, a toda velocidad se fue al amr.

-Kiba, para no perder tiempo, vete ya mismo al bosque. Antes de que Lee vuelva, tu ya debes estar aquí.

-Está bien, Gruñona- dijo riéndose y se fue en dirección al bosque.

-¿¡Gruñona?!- repitió molesta

-¿acaso eres sorda?- preguntó divertida La de las gafas.

-Prefiero ser Gruñona a ser Zorra- respondió Ino, sonriendo

-Buena esa, Ino- dijo su amiga de ojos verdes y volvió a chocar las palmas con ella.

-Bien, concentrémonos- volvió a hablar la rubia. Sakura, necesito que aquí en la tierra de la playa, marques cual será el tamaño de la base de la pirámide y calcules el alto aproximado. Neji y Konan pueden ayudarte con eso y con las cosas geométricas. El resto: Naruto, Temari, Choji, Suigetsu y Zorra, busquen flores y hojas de estilo tropical para adornar la pirámide.

……………………………..Confesionario de Sakura…………………………………

-Nunca había visto a Ino tan comprometida con alguna responsabilidad, creo que podremos ganar de nuevo con su liderazgo-

* * *

…………………………..Confesionario de Karin…………………………………….

-Esa zorra…..si yo estuviera al mando lo estaría haciendo mucho mejor. Sólo quedo al mando porque es amiga de la pelirosa y a esas dos todos le temen.- decía molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Sasuke y Lee nadaban a la misma velocidad, iban empatados y se veía sólo un cofre. Lee cambió de dirección hacía su lado derecho y vio un cofre que estaba oculto, se acerco y lo sacó. Sasuke lo vio impresionado, ya que su cofre aun estaba lejos. Lee salió del agua y en eso, vio que Kiba se acercaba corriendo con una llave en la mano.

-Sai la dejo a un lado y la saque sin que se fijara- decía corriendo hacia el sector de la playa en el que todos estaban.

-Perfecto y Lee ya tiene el cofre. ¿Cómo vamos con las cosas geométricas, chicos?- interrogó la rubia.

-Todo está listo, Ino- dijo Konan.

-Entonces, excelente. Comencemos con la pirámide

* * *

-¿Se ha sabido algo de Sai o de Sasuke?- preguntaba Shizune.

-Nada Shizune- decía bastante nerviosa Matsuri

-oh no, tal vez no lo lograremos- decía más nerviosa aún Hinata.

-pero tampoco lo lograremos si somos negativos- decía el chico de la arena.

* * *

-¿Mandarme a buscar flores? Que tonta- se quejaba la rubia- Oye Choji, si dejas de comer papitas y vienes a ayudarnos a buscar flores, terminaremos más rápido.

-No puedo, tengo una gran ansiedad de comer- decía mientras se volvía a echar papas a la boca

-jeje, es por eso que yo siempre le digo que está muy gor…-decía naruto, que ante la mirada asesina de Choji, se detuvo

-Bien, y…cambiando de tema, si perdemos……¿a quien piensan eliminar?

-A Ino o a Sakura, eso es seguro- decía mientras sacaba flores la chica de las gafas.

-Parece que a alguien no le agradan las pretendientes de Sasuke- decía burlándose Suigetsu.

-Cállate estú…..!Auch¡- decía Karin, clavándose espinas en la mano.

-Debemos votar en equipo y nadie eliminará a ino ni a Sakura, debe ser un voto por el cual el resto pueda votar- decía usando la lógica, Temari.

-Cierto- decía Naruto afirmando con la cabeza

…………………………..Confesionario de Naruto……………………………………..

-No entendía sus estrategias, pero aparentaba que entendía y voy a votar por quien me digan- decía con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-Bueno, ya que no podemos sacar a las zorras, podríamos votar por Konan, nadie la conoce mucho- expuso Karin.

-¿Porque no deberíamos sacarte a ti?- preguntó Naruto, con cara interrogante

-Bueno…em……es que…….si me voy……bueno….-

-Bueno, esas razones están bien para mí- decía el rubio, creyendo que lo había hecho bien, frente a las miradas de asombro de todos.

* * *

-No, muevan esa manzana más arriba. Y las uvas van por bolita, no deben poner un racimo completo, al igual que las bananas- decía dando órdenes la rubia.

-Ino, hay mucho peso arriba y muy poco abajo, se puede venir abajo- explicaba Konan.

-Ok, entonces bajen todas las manzanas y las uvas espárzanlas por todas partes. Que ninguna fruta del mismo tipo esté cerca de una igual, deben estar lo más lejos posible.

-Sabes, sabía que nos dirigirías bien, pero pensé que serías una gruñona. Creo que lo estas haciendo bien, tal vez si tengas voz de mando.

-Opino lo mismo que la chica pelirosada- decía el Inuzuka, mientras arreglaba un sector de la pirámide.

-Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido- decía un tanto molesta la rubia.

-Hazlo, porque yo también creo lo mismo y lo digo como cumplido- decía Konan, mientras los otros afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Ay, la chica Akatsuki me agrada- decía Ino sonriendo.

………………………….Confesionario de Konan………………………………………..

-Cuando me obligaron a hacer esto, pensé que seria un martirio, pero debo admitir que no lo he pasado mal. Es más, creo que me agradan varias de las personas que están aquí, aunque todas las chicas con las que duermo tienen un carácter……no bueno, igual me agradan-

* * *

-Por fin llegan- decía Shizune- rápido, abran el cofre- estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- interrogó el chico de suna.

-el cofre se atoró en unas algas- decía el Uchiha avergonzado, apartando la vista.

.

-Y la llave desapareció, no se como- decía Sai

-Ya no tenemos oportunidades, estamos perdidos, los otros llevan mucha ventaja- decía ablando muy bajo la hyuga

-No, esto no termina todavía. Rápido, empecemos- ordenaba Shizune.

……………………………………..Confesionario de TenTen…………………………

-el pesimismo de Hinata me esta volviendo loca. Si perdemos, voy a sacarla y melas ingeniare para que todos lo hagan

* * *

……………………….Confesionario de Shikamaru……………………………………

-Se que me demandará un gran esfuerzo, pero debo ayudar a que no perdamos, no quiero irme tan rápido- decía con su cara de pereza, típica en él.

* * *

-Muy bien, terminamos- decía la rubia sacudiendo sus manos.

-Es una pirámide frutal formidable- observó la pelirosa

-¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer algo tan estúpido como una pirámide de fruta?- preguntaba naruto

-Estoy tan cansada que no me quedan fuerzas para decirte algún comentario sarcástico- se quejaba la pelirroja

-Bien, ahora debemos ir a avisarle a McClain que terminamos con esto- decía Neji poniéndose de pie y caminando en frente

-Choji, quédate aquí vigilando que no le pase nada a la pirámide- ordenó Naruto, a lo que su gordito amigo, respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

* * *

-Bien, no es nada de lo que debamos estar orgullosos, pero no creo que las babosas poderosas hicieran algo mejor que esto

-¿estás segura Shizune?- preguntó Matsuri

-No- dijo Shizune nerviosa

-Bueno, vamos a decirle a Chriss, así salimos de esto ya- propuso Gaara.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a caminar. Mientras el grupo caminaba, TenTen golpeo el brazo de Hinata con su codo, para llamar su atención.

-Si sigues con esa actitud negativa, tu serás la siguiente-

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó la Hyuga

-definitivamente, ellos odian la actitud negativa- le comentó- y yo también- murmuró sin que Hinata se percatara.

* * *

-¿están seguros de haber dejado a Akimichi cuidando la fruta?- interrogó el Hyuga mientras caminaba- no estaría tan seguro de hacer eso

-Es cierto, deberíamos devolvernos- propuso Konan

-Si, Konan, volvamos nosotras, ustedes avísenle a Chriss- dijo la rubia y de inmediato, ambas volvieron a la playa

* * *

-ay, las manzanas me están llamando- decía choji acercándose a la pirámide- tomaré esta de atrás, para que no se note- dijo sacando una manzana, que provocó que toda la hermosa pirámide se viniera abajo. El suelo quedó lleno de flores aplastadas y de frutas molidas.- ay, no- chilló nervioso el gordo.

…………………Confesionario de Choji………………………………………………..

-ay no ay no, ay no

* * *

Los 17 campistas, (todos los que quedaban menos Choji, Ino y Konan) Chriss, Jiraya y el chef se dirigían hacia la pirámide de los sapos hostiles.

-mmmm bueno…es un asco, viejo. Patético, los sapos vuelven a apestar…5 puntos- calificó el animador

-Concuerdo en que está mal, pero pudo ser peor…8 puntos- calificó el chef

-Yo creo que no estaban concentrados, lo que esta mal así que 4 puntos- terminó el Sannin

-Bien, lo que nos deja en 17 de los posibles 30 puntos. Creo que esta semana volverán a ganar las babosas poderosas.- decía el conductor

* * *

La rubia corría a su máxima velocidad, seguida de cerca por la miembro de Akatsuki. Apenas se encontró con el desastre producido por el gordo, se detuvo de golpe, lo que provoco que la peliazul que venía detrás, chocara bruscamente.

-Choji………-comenzó totalmente enfurecida la Yamanaka- que ¡¡¡¡¡¡RAYOS ACABA DE SUCEDER AQUÍ!!!!!!

-Bueno verás….

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Aun no terminó Gordo tonto!- normalmente Choji hubiera reaccionado mal a la palabra "gordo" pero esta vez solo se encogió de hombros recibiendo el regaño- trabajamos toda la tarde, yo sobre todo, arreglando lo que no podían hacer, coordinando todo ¡GASTANDO MI CEREBRO, MI TIEMPO Y EL DE TODO EL RESTO! Estuvimos horas trabajando en esto, ¡PARA QUE EN UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS, VENGAS Y ACABES CON TODO!-el Akimichi estaba muy avergonzado, al borde de las lágrimas, pero para su desgracia, el regaño no terminaba. Konan, que estaba atrás, no interrumpía. Sabía que la rubia tenía razón, pero ella no iba a ser sentir al gordo más despreciable de lo que ya se sentía- ¿Ves esto?- decía poniéndole la cola de caballo en la cara- mi cabello esta sudado, sucio lleno de tierra y el polvo de las frutas que tuvimos que limpiar

-¿el cabello suda?- pregunto nervioso el chico, intentando desviar el tema.

-El sudor de mi casco esta por todo mi lindo cabello, no sabes todo lo que nos esforzamos en esto. ¿Sabes porque? Porque estuviste comiendo papitas todo el día y ni siquiera ayudaste, eres un….

-Vaya, parece que la pirámide de las babosas poderosas se vino abajo, viejo- decía el conductor- pero por los restos se veía formidable. Yo le doy un 9

Todos los miembros de las babosas poderosas, saltaban de alegría y gritaban victoria, mientras los sapos ya se fijaban a quien podían eliminar

-Bueno, también creo que debe haber sido genial, pero ahora solo veo un desastre…..6 puntos

Todos los sapos estaban tomados de las manos, rezando porque Jiraya diera una pésima calificación y lograran ganar. O al menos, el empate.

………………………Confesionario de Naruto…………………………………………...

-Sólo queda el sabio pervertido, el nos dará un buen puntaje, estoy seguro de eso, de verás- decía el rubio, bastante seguro de lo que decía

* * *

-omitiré comentarios…………………………1 punto- dijo bastante seguro el viejo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó la pelirosa

Todos estaban desconcertados, a excepción del chef y de Chriss, que se aguantaban la risa, aunque soltaban pequeñas carcajadas.

-Bueno, los sapos tiene 17 y las babosas 16. Babosas, prepárense, que hoy uno de sus patéticos traseros, abandonará la isla para siempre.

-Tú caerás, gordo estúpido- dijo amenazante la rubia.

* * *

-Bien, los malvaviscos son un símbolo de los campamentos y aquí representan un pase para pasar tres días más en su incómoda estadía. Cuando diga sus nombres, se acercaran y tomaran el suyo. El que no reciba un malvavisco, debe caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y marcharse para no volver nunca. Jamás. El primer malvavisco es para…

Lee

Ino

Temari

Sakura

Kiba

Naruto

Suigetsu

Neji

-solo quedan dos malvaviscos, pero tres campistas- decía el anfitrión, mientras Choji comía papitas ansioso, karin se cruzaba de dedos y Konan miraba impaciente el plato- ¡Karin!- y lanzó el malvavisco

La pantalla se dividía en dos. En una se veía a konan y en la otra a Choji.

-estuvo muy reñido, son 5 votos contra 6. Choji, lo arruinaste todo sacando la manzana que arruinó la obra de arte más grande jamás vista en televisión nacional. Y Konan, no se porque pero unos campistas. Mis cámaras dicen que en la habitación estaban exactamente 6. Que planearon una alianza contra ti. No se porque. El próximo malvavisco es para.

-¡Konan!

Ino miro a Choji, muy molesta.

-Te dije que caerías. Eso te pasó por glotón

-Choji, el bote te espera.- le dijo el anfitrión.

* * *

La chica de cabello rojo, entraba en la habitación, sin zapatos, haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero al abrir el cobertor de su cama, la rubia y la pelirosa, bajaron a ver que pasaba.

-Que traes en tu espalda- pregunto con el ceño fruncido la rubia

-Nada, ¿porque tendría algo?

La pelirosa la volteó y encontró lo que tenía en sus manos, quitándoselo bruscamente con semblante afligido, al igual que la rubia

-¡Son bóxers! Han de ser de Sasuke- dijo haciendo sonar los dedos, se volteó a ver a Ino, que hacía lo mismo. Caminaron lentamente hacía ella y sólo se escucho el grito ensordecedor que propinó la pelirroja.

* * *

Aquí termina, fui más rápido, pero no tengo el tiempo de despedirme

PD: Aria, el próximo capi va especialmente para ti……excepto el final =S

Sayo! (viva el plagio xD)


End file.
